


March Words 1: Disagreeable

by Siriusstuff



Series: March Words [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Deputy Stiles Stilinski, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Prompt Fic, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 17:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13840020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: This is the first of a new series derived from this list by inkandblade: https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/171412546721/drabble-me-marchI'm thinking these will be ficlets of various lengths, not just drabbles.The word for March 1 is "disagreeable."





	March Words 1: Disagreeable

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of a new series derived from this list by inkandblade: https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/171412546721/drabble-me-march
> 
> I'm thinking these will be ficlets of various lengths, not just drabbles.
> 
> The word for March 1 is "disagreeable."

Deputy Stiles Stilinski had faced his share of unruly drunks, enraged spouses, and even the occasional hardened criminal.

None were more fearsome than his husband before his morning coffee.

Stiles had learned, no distracting. (“Scott says Kira’s birthday party is this Saturday.” “ _No_.”) No teasing. (“Where’s that sexy beast made my toes curl last night?” “ _Gone_.”) No wisecracks. (“Your face is gonna freeze that way if you keep scowling.” “ _Good_.”)

Only after a few swallows from a cup of steaming, caffeine-rich elixir could Stiles ruffle that adorable bed-head and leave for the station with Derek’s coffee-flavored kiss and sleepy smile.


End file.
